Friends Forever
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: It's now time for Sakura to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. However, her rival Shaoran has been acting more evil then ever. And now there's a new boy in town, Eriol. Will the two boys hurt Tomoyo? Rated M for very young teen pregnancy. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here's the sequel! This is rated M for very, very, very, VERY young teen pregnancy later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg you to review!!! I put my whole heart into this story! NO flames!! THIS IS NOT a lesbian story!

Friends Forever

Hardships and TRUE Friendship

Summer Vacation passed since the Final Judgment…and everything seemed very much back to normal and all right.

I was so glad…Tomoyo and me went to the beach and shopping and stuff like that over the summer. Kero enjoyed the summer too…we even went to the indoor pool and they had very yummy Cream Soda.

One VERY early morning, I was getting ready to go to school since we've been back in school for two weeks now.

"It's pretty early to be going to school, isn't it Sakura?" asked Kero. "Yeah…", I replied. I was trying to focus on writing a letter to Miss. Mizuki. She moved away to England to become a teacher.

"What are you doing?" asked Kero as he flew over to me. "I got a letter from Miss. Mizuki. So, I'm replying", I explained.

"How is she doing?" asked Kero as he sat on my bed, eating Watermelon. "She's good…she said that she's doing great with keeping up with her students", I replied as I folded the letter and put it in an envelope.

"It's really boring though, when you have so much time to spare in a whole day!" whined Kero. "I don't have any time to be bored! I have class chores early this morning and I have to hurry and…", I couldn't finish because I looked in my schoolbag and saw TONS of homework a week overdo and I must have forgot about them!

I screamed and Kero freaked out. "What?!" cried Kero. "I still have homework in my schoolbag from last week!!" I cried. "WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Kero.

I looked and saw I had math paperwork, Japanese paperwork, Music paperwork, Health studies and a lot more.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Kero. "I'm…not sure!!!" I cried…then I fell off my seat onto the floor! "This is no good…", said Kero.

"Oh God! I have to go to school in 10 minutes!" I cried. "Kero-chan! You HAVE to do half of this work!" I cried. "But last time I did it, you got mad at me!" whined Kero.

After 10 minutes, I was able to finish most of it…but not Math. I hate Math so much so I just make Kero do it!

I walked to school and pretty soon I was in the classroom. I sat down at my desk and saw Tomoyo. "Morning Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo tiredly.

"Tomoyo-chan…are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She looked VERY tired. "Oh…yeah…I was up all night again! I was doing homework…I'm so tired!" cried Tomoyo as she yawned.

"Tomoyo-chan…maybe you should stay home and rest sweetie", I said concerned. "I'm fine…", started Tomoyo weakly.

Then the teacher came in. "All right class, we have a new student joining our class", said the teacher. Then a boy walked in.

He looked nice. He had dark hair and blue eyes just like Tomoyo. He also wore glasses. "His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa", said the teacher. "He came from England", said the teacher.

"Now, you should sit behind Tomoyo Daidouji", said the teacher.

Eriol walked closer and sat at his desk kindly. I looked at him…I slightly blushed. Eriol…was kind of…cute. I was starting to wonder if I already had a crush on him.

I didn't notice at the time, but Tomoyo was looking at me with this…look…like she was getting on edge about something.

At break outside, I was sitting in the grass. I was just looking all dreamy and dazed…like the fool that I was.

"Eriol-kun…he seems so cute and gentle…and…", I was babbling to myself about romance things. I was such a fool…my God! We were only 12 there!

Then I heard a voice. "Your very beautiful yourself", said the male voice. I looked up and saw it was Eriol.

"E-Eriol-kun!" I cried…hoping to God he didn't hear anything I was saying.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you", said Eriol kindly. "May I sit here with you?" asked Eriol. "Sure!" I said happily.

Eriol smiled and sat next to me. "It seems like we've known each other for a long time…even though we just met", said Eriol. "Yeah! It feels like…we're really close!" I said, losing control of myself.

"May I ask your name?" asked Eriol. "It's Sakura Kinomoto", I replied blushing. "That's the name of a beautiful flower that blooms in the Spring", Eriol said.

"Can I call you Sakura?" asked Eriol very kindly. "Yes! Of course, Hiiragizawa", I said. Eriol then stood up and held out his hand to me. "Please call me Eriol, Sakura", said Eriol.

I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me up off the ground.

Meanwhile…Tomoyo was in the bushes spying on us. 'Sakura-chan…please don't take this too far!' thought Tomoyo concerned.

After school, I was walking home very happy. Then I saw Tomoyo walk up to me.

"Tomoyo-chan! Guess what! Eriol-kun and me are really close now! I think…I have a small crush on him!" I said happily.

Tomoyo looked at me. I couldn't tell if the look on her face was sad or serious. Then she took my hand. "Sakura-chan…please don't trust this Hiiragizawa guy too easily!" cried Tomoyo.

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?! He's so kind and gentle!" I said. "Sakura-chan…you just met him today! I don't want him to hurt you…", Tomoyo started.

I was so stubborn, I didn't let her finish. "Look Daidouji! Eriol-kun would never hurt me! Would you just stop getting in my way already!" I yelled.

I remember seeing extreme pain and fear in Tomoyo's eyes…but I took off after that.

Tomoyo felt so hurt inside…her heart even felt like it was in pain. She ran down the street in the pouring down rain…it was even thundering and lighting outside.

Tomoyo ran and ran…she finally stopped and sat in the grass, letting the rain soak her hair.

'Sakura-chan…what is wrong with you?!' thought Tomoyo. 'She…never acted like that around me before!' thought Tomoyo as tears poured down her face.

I was in my bedroom. I started to clear my head and think about what I did. I thought over five times of what and how I said those horrible things to Tomoyo.

I then looked out my bedroom window and it was a strong rain storm outside.

I then realized how horrible I treated Tomoyo today…all because of some stupid boy! Tomoyo was just worried about me!

"I have to make things right!" I cried as I went out of my bedroom and outside. I looked all over town, I still couldn't find Tomoyo. But then, while I was looking in the park…I heard a girl crying.

My heart sank…it was Tomoyo.

I looked and saw my poor Tomoyo-chan sitting in the grass…getting completely soaked from the rain. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried.

I ran over and knelt down by her. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started as I held onto her. Her body was freezing because it was SOOO cold outside. The rain wasn't helping ether.

"S-Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

She was shivering because she was cold and her hair was soaked. "Tomoyo-chan!" I sobbed as I hugged her tightly to myself. "I'm SO sorry! I should have never yelled at you like that when you were just worried about me!!!" I sobbed.

"Tomoyo-chan…you NEVER get in my way! I love you Tomoyo-chan! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. I held tighter onto her small and fragile body.

Tomoyo hugged me too. "Sakura-chan…I didn't know if you…loved me anymore", cried Tomoyo sobbing heavily. "Shhhh, I do Tomoyo-chan…come on sweetie. We have to get you out of the rain", I said as I helped my best friend up.

When we got back to my house, I got Tomoyo into warm dry pajamas and also got extra blankets on my bed. I dried her hair off with a towel and also got her some hot chocolate.

We were sitting on my bed. "Sakura-chan…", started Tomoyo weakly. "Tomoyo-chan…I'm so sorry for treating you in such…an evil way!" I sobbed.

Tomoyo then smiled and hugged me tightly. "Sakura-chan…it's okay sweetie. I was just hurt and shocked when you yelled at me…but…that doesn't mean I'll never forgive you!" cried Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…I love you so much!" I sobbed. "I love you too", said Tomoyo softly.

A few days later, I still felt guilty from what I did to Tomoyo. Even though everything was okay now…I still felt guilt eat me.

One early night, Tomoyo and me were at her house, in her bedroom. She was putting me in battle costumes.

"Sakura-chan, let's see your final pose now!" said Tomoyo happily, her beautiful sparkle was back. I nodded. After we were done with that, we were sitting on her couch. It was pouring down rain outside again.

I was still so guilty about yelling at Tomoyo in such a way…why did I keep thinking of it though?! Tomoyo noticed me looking upset.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong sweetie?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "I…just still feel terrible from when I yelled at you…", I said.

Tomoyo then held my hand. "Sakura-chan…it's all right! Please stop blaming yourself on this! As long as we are together and everything is all right", soothed Tomoyo.

I smiled. "By the way Tomoyo-chan…what really troubled you about Eriol?" I asked curiously.

"I was just…worried something might happen to you Sakura-chan. I don't want to see you get hurt…", explained Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started.

"Sakura-chan……there's been tons of cases in Tomoeda of girls around our age getting raped…some of those girls ended up pregnant", said Tomoyo. "When did you hear this?" I asked.

"A week ago…but…it's only one boy who's doing it…and…I got spooked when I saw Eriol acting so…affectionate around you. I thought maybe he was the one who's been raping girls…but…whoever it is…I don't want you to be one of the victims Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…how old is this person?" I asked. "The girls that were able to escape him couldn't tell what he looked like…it was too dark in the room…but they could all tell he was around 12", said Tomoyo.

I looked at Tomoyo…I was a bit worried about something. Tomoyo is very wealthy she's in the danger of kidnapping. But it wasn't just that. Tomoyo…is so beautiful…maybe too beautiful. So, I was getting afraid that she's a high risk for raping.

Afterwards, we were walking home. It was after dark but…to be on the safe side, we took a shortcut through the park. While in the park…all of a sudden we saw Kero fly up to us.

"Sakura, I saw something really strange!" cried Kero. "What Kero-chan?" I asked. "It was something in a tree…it was a large black cat creature thing…it looked a lot like me in my true form. Only in a like evil form!" explained Kero. "What?!" I cried.

Then all of a sudden the rain stopped and we saw a huge swirl of water in the air. I gasped. Then water came flying down at us.

Kero, Tomoyo and me ran toward the swings. "Kero-chan! What's going on?!" I cried fearfully. "Sakura….do you feel that presence?" asked Kero seriously. I nodded.

Kero then transformed into his true beastly form. "Sakura, what does this presence feel like to you?" asked Keroberos.

I felt the presence…it didn't feel like a Clow Card…or Clow Reed…it felt…evil…pure evil. "It feels…evil" I said.

Keroberos nodded. "Correct. Something very evil wants something to do with you and the Clow Cards!" cried Keroberos.

Then more water came flying down. "Run!" I cried. We all ran the other way. Then Keroberos shot a huge fireball at the water swirl…but it didn't work.

"Sakura, use your magic!" cried Kero urgently. I nodded. "Key that hides the powers of the Dark. Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract…RELEASE!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

But…the key didn't turn into a wand! It just remained a key. "Kero-chan! It's not working!" I cried. Then a huge water swirl came down and it sucked Keroberos up into the swirl.

"Kero-chan!" I cried. Then I saw water headed straight for Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, RUN!!!!!" I screamed. But the water was too fast for Tomoyo…it already sucked her up in the swirl.

Then I felt myself being sucked up into the swirl…we were all trapped!

I couldn't breathe…I knew that Tomoyo and Kero couldn't either.

I had to think of a way to stop this water swirl. 'If I don't hurry…we'll all drown!' I thought urgently.

I then clutched my star key. I then thought for a second…during the Final Judgment…this staff changed…from my own power…not Clow Reed's…not the sun or moon…but from the power of my own star.

'That's it! I've been calling out the wrong words!' I thought. I then held out the key. "Key that hides the power of the Stars. Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, Command you under our contract! RELEASE!!!!" I screamed. It instantly turned into a wand.

I was able to get myself out from the water swirl. I went to pull out the FIREY card…but it didn't work.

"Why??!?! Why isn't the card working?!" I cried. "I have to hurry…otherwise…Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan will…", I started.

Then I realized something. "Wait! My power of the stars…the staff changed…so…maybe the cards too?" I said.

I held the card up high in the air. "Card created by Clow. Abandon your old form and reincarnate! Under the name of your new master Sakura!!!" I yelled. The Clow Card turned into a Sakura Card. It was pink and had a yellow star on the back.

"FIREY!!!" I screamed. The FIREY card got rid of the water swirl. At first, I didn't see Keroberos or Tomoyo.

Finally I saw Kero flying down. An unconscious Tomoyo was on his back. "Kero-chan! What's wrong with Tomoyo-chan?!!?" I cried fearfully.

"Sakura, she needs CPR!" said Keroberos urgently. I nodded. I lay Tomoyo down carefully and started to give her CPR. At first, it wasn't working.

"Come on Tomoyo-chan! You can make it!" I cried fearfully. I was losing hope though…the knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter…I didn't want to lose Tomoyo.

Then…Tomoyo started showing signs of life when she started coughing up water. She then opened her eyes weakly. "S-Sakura-chan?" uttered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I pulled Tomoyo into a tight sisterly hug. "What happened?" asked Tomoyo weakly.

"You almost drowned…but Sakura saved your life by giving you CPR", explained Keroberos.

"Sakura-chan…you saved me?" asked Tomoyo. I nodded. Tomoyo then hugged me tighter. "Sakura-chan…I love you so much! Thank you for saving me!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I patted her hair. "No thanks needed Tomoyo-chan…I love you sweetie! You're my best friend and cousin. I would be destroyed if I lost you!" I cried.

We hugged for a few more minutes. Then Keroberos stepped over. "Sakura, that water swirl had to be caused by the evil presence…the question is…what is this evil?" said Keroberos seriously.

"That…reminds me…when I met Eriol-kun…I felt the same presence around him…I was in my own romance world so at that time…I didn't notice the evil part of his presence", I realized.

Tomoyo then noticed the Sakura card. "Sakura-chan…is that a card you created?" asked Tomoyo. "Yes. I…couldn't get the Clow Card to work…so I thought since my staff was new…the cards have to change too", I said. "Sakura…that's a lot of power to use…to create your own new power", said Keroberos seriously. "Also, to create a new card from a Clow card…it's good we're doing that. Because I have a feeling that new evil isn't going to give up that easily", said Kero.

To Be Continued…


	2. Sakura and the Panicky Bike

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!!!

Friends Forever 

Sakura and the Panicky Bike

A few months have passed…it was already fall. The leaves on the trees were changing colors it was very beautiful. However, when it comes to raking leaves that are in the yard…it's tiring!!!

I was one late afternoon…raking leaves. There were so many in our yard.

I yawned and raked harder. Then I saw Eriol-kun walking by my house. "Sakura, would you like some help?" he asked. I hesitated. I remember what Tomoyo said about some boy in Tomoeda raping girls around our age…and how she told me to be very careful around Eriol.

I also remembered feeling that evil presence around him. I then grew a bit confident. "Well…sure", I finally replied. He smiled and walked up in my yard.

I felt the presence again…it felt just like the presence I felt the night of the water swirl attack.

After about 15 minutes of raking the yard together, I went to move my brother's bike out of the way. "I'll move it for you", said Eriol kindly.

"Thanks", I said. After a few more minutes, we were done. "Sakura, would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" asked Eriol. I was about to say yes to be kind…but I remembered about being careful. "Well…my dad is taking me out tonight for dinner", I replied.

"Ok. That's all right. Maybe some other time though", said Eriol. "Maybe…I'm busy a lot with my best friend Tomoyo-chan", I explained.

"Tomoyo-chan? Isn't she that beautiful girl with the long dark hair and the pretty blue eyes?" asked Eriol. "Uh…yes", I replied.

"My friend Shaoran Li, he is always talking about Tomoyo", said Eriol. "Huh? He is?" I asked confused. "Well…not to be personally, but I think he has a crush on her", said Eriol. "That's hard to believe though…Shaoran's been picking on Tomoyo-chan and even hurting her since we were ten-years-old!" I said.

Eriol smiled. "You seem to really be protective over Tomoyo", said Eriol. I nodded. "She's been through a lot in her life…even ever since her birth. So…I love her so much and I protect her from anything that will hurt her", I said.

"Well…you better be overprotective on New years night", started Eriol, with a weird smile. I looked at him when he said that. I had this very serious look on my face.

"Well, I better head home before my parents get worried", said Eriol. He then left. I stood in my yard thinking. "Overprotective?" I said. "And…why is Eriol friends with that creep of a Shaoran. And…since when does Shaoran have a crush on Tomoyo-chan?!" I had a million questions racing through my mind.

I did know one thing though…New years night was only three months away. We were in early October…I had to be prepared for what Eriol was planning…or Eriol and Shaoran.

I went inside and ate dinner and then brought Kero's pudding up to my bedroom. I walked in. "Kero-chan, here's your pudding", I said. "Pudding!" said Kero cheerfully.

Kero sat on my nightstand eating the pudding.

There has been a lot more strange incidents after that water swirl attack…and I have transformed many more Sakura Cards. But…I still couldn't figure out a lot of things…the evil presence…the strange incidents…Eriol and Shaoran being friends.

I then stood up. I opened my Sakura book that contained a few Sakura Cards, but most of them were still Clow cards.

I felt the Clow Cards…but something was wrong. They usually feel warm and magical…but now…they felt cold. "Kero-chan! Something is wrong with the Clow Cards!" I cried urgently.

"What is it?" asked Kero. "Here, feel!" I said handing him the BUBBLES card. Kero felt it. Then he gasped.

"I was afraid this would happen!!!" cried Kero. "What?!" I cried. "Sakura, now that you're the Clow Cards new master, they need to feed off of your magical energy", explained Kero. "But…the only way they can do that is to become Sakura Cards…you've only been able to transform a few so far…if this keeps up they'll turn into not magical cards…but just everyday ordinary cards! The spirit inside each one will be lost", explained Kero.

"No!!!" I cried. "I love all of the Clow Cards! I can't let this happen!" I cried. Then I knew what I had to do…well…I _thought_ I knew what to do.

I turned my Star key into a wand. "W-What are you doing?!" cried Kero nervously. "I'm transforming them all into Sakura Cards!" I said recklessly.

"Sakura! You don't have enough magical energy to support that many Clow Cards! Something could happen to you!!!" cried Kero worriedly.

I ignored him. "Cards created by Clow. Abandon your old forms and reincarnate!! Under the Name of your new master Sakura!" I screamed.

Eight cards flew up in the air. "SWEET!" I yelled as my staff hit the SWEET card. That one was a Sakura Card. "CHANGE!!" I yelled as my staff hit the CHANGE card. That one transformed.

"VOICE!!!" I yelled. That one transformed. "SAND!!!" I cried. That was transformed. "LIBRA!!!" I yelled. That one changed.

"WAVE!!!" I cried. That one changed. "THROUGH!!!!" I yelled. That one changed. I started to feel dizzy and weak from using so much magical energy.

"DASH!!!" I screamed as my staff hit the DASH card. That one was changed.

I collapsed on my bed, feeling drained. I was weak, dizzy and even tired.

"Sakura!" cried Kero as he flew over to me. "That was beyond reckless! You don't have the energy to support transforming eight Clow Cards at once!!! You're just a child!" cried Kero.

Then I came to my senses. I saw the DASH card glowing. "Huh? Kero-chan…", I started. Then the DASH card released itself.

The DASH card's true form appeared on my table! It always looked like a cute cuddly rabbit-like animal…but it didn't look cute now. It growled meanly and also looked like it was both angry and confused.

It then jumped fast out my bedroom window and magical put itself in my brother's bike! Because of DASH'S speed, the bike took off down the road.

I got on my roller skates and Kero and me raced after it. "Why is the DASH card running away?!?!" I cried. "Sakura, you should NEVER transform a Clow Card into a Sakura Card unless you need that card for something! So, DASH must have got confused because you didn't command it to do anything or any task for yourself yet you transformed it, so it panicked and took off!" explained Kero.

"First thing we need to do is catch it!" Kero said. "Yes. And calm it down!" I said.

Then I decided to call Tomoyo for help. After about 7 rings, the answering machine picked up. "I'll leave a message", I said.

After I left the message, we saw the bike on top of the building. Then it came down. "If only we had a way to cut DASH off so that it wouldn't escape!" said Kero.

That made me think of an idea! "That's it Kero-chan! We can use the LOOP card!" I said. "But Sakura…that would mean you would have to transform another card!" cried Kero urgently.

I nodded. "Sakura, you've already used too much of your magical energy today!" cried Kero worriedly. "I'll be all right Kero-chan! Trust me!" I said.

"All right. But if you collapse, I'll catch you", Kero said.

I then faced the bike the DASH card was hiding inside of. I then pulled out the LOOP card.

"Card created by Clow. Abandon your old form, and reincarnate! Under the name of your new master Sakura!" I cried. The LOOP card changed.

The DASH card wheeled away from me. However, it went over the LOOP card and it was in front of me again! Then it released itself from the bike and jumped in the air.

"WINDY!!" I cried. The WINDY card caught DASH and brought it down to me.

I held DASH tightly. "I'm sorry I surprised you. But…it's okay now. Please be a good boy and calm down", I whispered softly to the DASH card.

DASH stopped trying to escape and settled in my arms. It even started to lick my face. "That tickles!" I said happily. "I'll never scare you again, I promise. Please change back into a card now", I soothed.

The DASH card glowed pure white and was back into the Sakura Card.

"We did it Kero-chan", I said. "All right! At least we got DASH back!" said Kero.

I smiled. "Yep!" I said. Then we heard a girl scream. It sounded like Tomoyo. We looked and saw her. She looked very upset.

"Tomoyo-chan?!" I cried worriedly. "I missed catching your bravery and magical girl skills onto video?" asked Tomoyo.

She ran over to us. "It just ended", said Kero. "I got your message Sakura-chan…I was getting a bath so I couldn't get to the phone on time!" cried Tomoyo sadly. "I even brought a new costume!" sobbed Tomoyo, her eyes full with tears.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started trying to comfort her. But then…from transforming so many Clow Cards into Sakura Cards that night…I collapsed and fell asleep!

Tomoyo caught me though. Tomoyo and Kero brought me back home safe and sound.

To Be Continued…


	3. Tomoyo's Fortune Warning

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NO flames!

Friends Forever 

Tomoyo's Fortune Warning

Three Months have passed since the incident with the DASH card, It was finally January and it was New Years day.

I was very happy and cheerful because my dad, my brother and me would be going to the New Years festival in town. It was early in the morning and I was wearing a beautiful outfit. It was orange with yellow flowers on it. I was looking in the mirror, it looked pretty good on me.

Then Kero flew over. "Wow! You look great in it Sakura!" said Kero. "Thanks Kero-chan!" I replied smiling. "Even sakura can look good in an outfit like that", said Kero.

"What do you mean , EVEN me?!?!" I yelled. "Well, you don't really look good and many outfits so…I'm just a bit surprised, that's all!" said Kero.

I then folded my arms and looked away from him. "Fine! I won't let you have any share of tonight's New Years dinner then!" I snapped.

Kero then looked depressed. "You're killing me! I was just kidding about you not looking good! You looked really great in it!" cried Kero.

I knew he was just doing it for the dinner though. "Please forgive me, Lord Sakura!" begged Kero. I giggled. "That's enough Kero-chan, I'll let you have share in the dinner tonight", I said smiling. "I'm so glad!" said Kero.

Then I walked into the living room where my big brother was. "Happy New Years", I said, blushing. "Happy New Years", said my brother.

After a few minutes, I grew impatient with waiting for him to say anything about my outfit. "So, Big Brother, what do you think of my outfit?" I asked. I knew he would hate it with it being on me.

"It looks good on you…", said my brother. I was surprised he said that…I looked at him in shock. "For a monster", finished my brother.

I then grew angry. "What did you say?!?!!?" I screamed. "Oh, the monster is going to wreck the New Years festival!" teased my brother. "I'm not a monster!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Then our father walked in. "Now, settle you two", he said kindly. "Sakura, here's a New Years card from Tomoyo", said my dad.

I grew very happy about that. "Thank you!" I said happily. I sat down on the sofa and looked at the card. It had a picture of Tomoyo filming on the front…as if she was filming me from the card. I giggled.

I read it. "I wish you best regards for this new year, Sakura-chan! I also wish I can film you a lot!" I read the card out loud.

I smiled. "I knew she was going to say something about filming me!" I said happily.

Afterwards, we were soon at the festival. "So, what are you going to wish for at the wishing well, Sakura?" asked my brother.

"Hmmm, I'll wish that I get better in math class. And that I can someday beat up Shaoran…and that dad does good in his next test…and that I can learn on how to make Jell-O and also learn how to bake better. Oh, and that I can go out to dinner with Yukito…", I went on and on.

"How much change do you plan on putting in that well!?" cried my brother.

After making wishes, we walked up the street. I then saw Tomoyo and her mom. "Oh! It's Tomoyo-chan!" I cried happily. "Tomoyo-chan!!!" I called out. Tomoyo looked and saw me. "Sakura-chan!" she said happily. She was in a beautiful red outfit…her hair was up and it had two beautiful yellow flowers in her hair.

We walked up to each other. "Oh Sakura-chan! You look SOOO cute!!!!" cried Tomoyo as she held my hand.

"You look very beautiful yourself, Tomoyo-chan!" I said.

"Thank you", Tomoyo said smiling. We walked up to a bridge, holding hands.

We were standing on the bridge and held each other hands. "I wish you my best regards for the year, Tomoyo-chan", I said smiling.

"I wish you my best regards as well Sakura-chan!" replied Tomoyo smiling.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo! I'm going to take a picture of you two together now!" called Sonomi's voice. "Okay!" both Tomoyo and me said.

In the picture, we were both standing next to each other, smiling. Then Sonomi took the picture. "I can tell it will be a great picture!" said Sonomi happily.

"I'm sure you looked the most beautiful Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo. I blushed. Afterwards, Sonomi had to go back to the Toy Company. My dad and Big Brother went home to prepare dinner.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, should we go get fortunes?" I asked. "Sure!" said Tomoyo happily.

We walked toward the fortune stand. "May we pick fortunes?" I asked. Then…we saw who was in charge of handing out fortunes…it was Eriol!

"Of course", said Eriol kindly. "Eriol-kun…", I started. I then felt that evil presence again. "Sakura, how nice to see you again", said Eriol smiling. I nodded.

I then looked at Tomoyo. She looked at Eriol seriously. "Are you Tomoyo?" asked Eriol. "Yes", she replied.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm sure Sakura told you about me", said Eriol. Tomoyo nodded. I knew Tomoyo was very spooked around Eriol.

"Um, Tomoyo-chan is very shy sometimes…", I said. "That's understandable…a lot of girls I met are…", started Eriol with this quick evil look…then he went back to a normal look.

"What kind of girls have you met?" asked Tomoyo suddenly. "A lot…I see them mostly…late at night", said Eriol.

I was starting to wonder if Eriol was the boy who's been raping girls. But…I quickly changed the subject to be on the safe side.

"So, Eriol-kun, what about the fortunes?" I said. "Here's yours Sakura. And here's yours Tomoyo", said Eriol handing us the fortunes.

After we walked away we looked at our fortunes. "What's yours say Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. "It says that I'll just have good luck in my future", I said.

"What about yours Tomoyo-chan?" I asked. Tomoyo read it out loud. "When a tragedy hits, you'll be all right as long as the one you love is there", read Tomoyo.

"That's a strange fortune…", I said. "It sounds more like a warning", said Tomoyo. I then thought of something…a warning. I also remembered Eriol telling me about being overprotective of Tomoyo on New years night.

I was very on edge about it.

By 6:00 PM, I had to head home for dinner. "Tomoyo-chan…are you sure your okay walking home by yourself?!" I cried worriedly. "Yes. I'm fine", replied Tomoyo smiling.

I was still very unsure…but I nodded.

Tomoyo was walking home, near the park. Then she saw Shaoran run up to her. He looked very anxious about something.

"Shaoran?" asked Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Something happened to Sakura!" lied Shaoran. "To Sakura-chan?!" cried Tomoyo concerned.

"Yes…something terrible, come back to my apartment and I'll explain everything", lied Shaoran. Tomoyo nodded.

They ran to Shaoran's apartment. Once in his bedroom, Tomoyo walked in. "Shaoran, what happened to Sakura-chan?!" cried Tomoyo fearfully.

Then Tomoyo noticed Shaoran lock his bedroom door. "Shaoran?" asked Tomoyo. "No way to escape now Daidouji", snapped Shaoran.

"What…are you talking about?!" cried Tomoyo. "I lied to you about Sakura getting hurt! I lured you here right in my bedroom…no way to escape now", said Shaoran.

"Why…would you want me in your bedroom…", started Tomoyo. But then she realized what was happening.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "That boy in Tomoeda…who was raping girls…it's YOU!!" cried Tomoyo.

"Correct Daidouji", said Shaoran. "But…it doesn't add up! Eriol…he was so…", started Tomoyo confused. "Both Eriol and me raped girls…since were both around the same age the other girls thought it was only one boy", said Shaoran.

"But they don't matter…YOU'RE the ultimate victim, Daidouji!" yelled Shaoran. "Don't you dare touch me!" cried Tomoyo fearfully.

"You have no way to escape…and you better not tell anyone about this rape…otherwise…I'll kill you", said Shaoran. Tomoyo looked so scared. Then Shaoran turned off his bedroom light…so Tomoyo couldn't see anything.

Tomoyo then felt Shaoran force himself on Tomoyo…

To Be Continued….


	4. Unexpected Surprises

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! NO flames! Thanks!

Friends Forever 

Unexpected Surprises 

Well, Tomoyo and me still haven't figured out why these strange incidents have been happening…but once again winter was here.

We would soon be going skiing with our school class. Now that Tomoyo has a new heart her health is much better. It will never be perfect…but it is much better…good enough that she can ski as hard as she wants to.

When we arrived to the ski resort…I was skiing down a short slope. Then I saw Tomoyo ski next to me…but she looked like she was being very careful with herself.

"Tomoyo-chan…are you all right?" I asked worriedly. "Yes. I just…don't want to ski too hard…", started Tomoyo. I looked at Tomoyo. It looked like she was hiding something.

"Tomoyo-chan…is your heart all right?!" I cried. "Yes…it's not that. I'm fine…I…guess I'm just kind of used to being careful with myself", said Tomoyo.

I could tell that wasn't the problem though. We started to ski…but all of a sudden…Tomoyo stopped and clutched her stomach and let out a tiny cry of pain.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried concerned as I ran over to her. "Where does it hurt Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly. "I'm okay…uh…just a sudden pain in my stomach…it's gone now", said Tomoyo. I looked at her…I had a very bad feeling something big was going on…but I didn't know what.

Then we saw Shaoran ski up to us. Tomoyo then looked very scared. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked concerned. "Uh…I better get back in the lodge…", started Tomoyo fearfully…trying not to look at Shaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly. But…she was already gone. Then it hit me…maybe…Shaoran hurt her again!

I then eyed Shaoran. "Shaoran…did you hurt Tomoyo-chan??" I snapped. "If you did…you'll pay dearly!" I yelled. "I'm not too sure if I did…it depends as the months go by", said Shaoran.

"Huh?" I asked totally confused. Then he skied away. I was totally confused. "As…the months go by?" I asked myself. If he hurt Tomoyo…how could it affect her in months? Not when he did it?

And…Tomoyo was acting a little strange plus she had stomach pain. And…she looked so terrified of Shaoran.

I sighed and went back in the lodge by night. I was sitting by the fireplace on the couch. Tomoyo was there too. "Tomoyo-chan…why were you so scared of Shaoran today? Did he hurt you?" I asked worriedly. "No…he didn't…", started Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…please don't be afraid to tell me if something happened!" I cried. "Nothing happened…", said Tomoyo. She looked like she was close to crying though.

Before we could say anything else…Tomoyo suddenly clutched her stomach and let out a tiny cry of pain. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried concerned.

"I'm all right…it's just stomach cramps…", uttered Tomoyo weakly…she looked like she was in a lot of pain. I never saw Tomoyo have such stomach pain before.

"Tomoyo-chan…do you think maybe you should see a doctor?" I asked. "No…I'll be all right…", uttered Tomoyo. "I…think I'll be going to bed now Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo weakly, still clutching her stomach.

I knew something had to be wrong. I stood up and helped Tomoyo into the girls bedroom and helped her get into bed.

During late at night, I couldn't sleep…I was too worried about Tomoyo…she was in such pain today and was scared to death to go near Shaoran. She wouldn't even tell me what was wrong!

I then looked over and saw she wasn't in bed. I got up to look for her.

I then saw her sitting on the couch by the fireplace. I walked over slowly.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started. Tomoyo looked at me. "Oh…Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…are you still in pain?" I asked worriedly as I sat next to her.

"No…I'm okay…for now", said Tomoyo. "For now?" I asked. "Sakura-chan…you know how I was scared of Shaoran today?" asked Tomoyo.

I nodded. "Sakura-chan…New Years night…I…was raped…by Shaoran", cried Tomoyo as tears came in her eyes.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it…I wanted to KILL Shaoran. My poor Tomoyo-chan is only 12!

I looked at her…she looked so upset. She even clutched the pillow on the couch. "Shaoran…told me to meet him at his apartment…and…went in his bedroom…and he locked the bedroom door. There…were no windows. I got a little afraid when he said I have no way to escape. He then…forced himself on me…and…", Tomoyo closed her eyes tightly…trying to block those horrible thoughts…it was a pure nightmare.

I quickly pulled Tomoyo into a friendly loveable hug. Tomoyo buried her head into my chest, sobbing heavily. "Shhhh, you don't have to go into detail Tomoyo-chan", I whispered while patting her hair.

"Tomoyo-chan…does the police know about this?!" I cried concerned. "No…he threaten me. He said if I tell anyone…he'll…either do it again or…k-k-kill me!" sobbed Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I held onto her tighter. "Sweetie, does your mom know?" I asked as I brushed her tears out of her face with my hand.

"No…", cried Tomoyo.

After a few minutes, I held Tomoyo in my lap…waiting very patiently for her to calm down. Finally…I knew I had to ask her one more thing.

"Tomoyo-chan sweetie…why did you have stomach pain?" I asked concerned. Tomoyo then looked up, her eyes were full with tears.

"S-Sakura-chan…if I tell you this…will…you still be my best friend and love me?" asked Tomoyo. I couldn't believe what my dear Tomoyo just said. I would always love her and be her best friend no matter what.

"Of course Tomoyo-chan!" I promised. "Sakura-chan…", started Tomoyo. She then sat up out of my lap. She looked into my emerald eyes. She then took a deep heavy breath and looked at me again.

"Sakura-chan…because of that rape…", began Tomoyo. I nodded. Tomoyo then put her hand on her stomach. "Because of that rape…I'm…I'm having a baby", said Tomoyo finally.

My heart sank. The knot in my stomach was so tight I felt sick. "T-Tomoyo-chan!" I started.

"Tomoyo-chan…we're only 12! I know its not your fault…but…does your mom know!?" I cried. Tomoyo shook her head. "No…I have to tell her soon though…", said Tomoyo. "How…many months are you?" I asked. I would have never thought I would ask Tomoyo that at this age! Sure, maybe when we're both grown up and she marries some nice man…but…when we're only 12?!!? I was both worried and in shock.

"I'm 2 weeks…", replied Tomoyo. Then I realized what that strange fortune warning was…and all those strange hints Eriol gave me.

"Tomoyo-chan…you do realize what your mother is going to want you to do", I said. Tomoyo looked up.

"Sakura-chan…I do know already know that she'll want me to get…an abortion. But…", started Tomoyo. Then I saw tears sparkle in her blue eyes. She then put her hand on her stomach again. "I don't…want to have an abortion…I…want to have this baby!" cried Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're only 12-years-old! You're still just a little girl! You can't have a child…you're still a child yourself!" I cried.

"I know that…but…I already grew attached to my baby…even though he or she isn't here yet…to know that a little life is growing inside of me…depending on me to bring it into this world and love it and raise it…it makes me feel like…its something I have to do", said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…you can have children someday when your grown up though!" I said. "Sakura-chan…what about this one though?" cried Tomoyo, her eyes full with tears.

"Tomoyo-chan…we have to tell your mother as soon as we leave the ski resort, which is tomorrow", I said seriously. "But…she'll make me get an abortion!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I hugged Tomoyo tightly to comfort her…she was very upset about this. "Shhhh, it will be all right Tomoyo-chan…whatever happens it will be all right", I whispered softly.

Tomoyo nodded, still crying terribly. I knew we had to tell the police that Shaoran is the one who's been raping girls. Also…we had to tell Tomoyo's mother about Tomoyo being 2 weeks pregnant.

But…Tomoyo was really scared about getting an abortion…she didn't want to lose her unborn baby. But…Tomoyo is just a little girl…she can't raise a child at her age…it would be too much.

I then suddenly thought of something…Tomoyo's health! "Tomoyo-chan…did the doctor mention anything about your…health?" I asked worriedly.

"All he said was…that it wouldn't really bug my health much…but…since I'm so young…there may be tons of complications", explained Tomoyo.

After I held Tomoyo in my lap for a few more minutes, as she cried and cried…I kept thinking of that creep of a Shaoran. I wanted to KILL him. He caused Tomoyo so much pain…and that freak Eriol was also in on this!

Then I saw Tomoyo clutch her stomach as if she were in pain.

"Tomoyo-chan?" I asked concerned. "It's just stomach cramps…I'm okay…", said Tomoyo weakly.

After 20 minutes, Tomoyo was still in pain…the pain got to her more since she was so young. "Tomoyo-chan…are you still in pain?" I asked worriedly.

Tomoyo nodded weakly. "I think I better lay down…", said Tomoyo weakly.

I nodded and let Tomoyo lay down on the couch. I then sat on the edge of the couch, Tomoyo looked so much in pain.

"It hurts so bad…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. I then started to rub Tomoyo's stomach, hoping I could make her feel better.

It pained me to see Tomoyo hurting. After a few minutes, Tomoyo was no longer in pain. Tomoyo soon fell asleep. I continued to rub her stomach.

I couldn't believe it, after all the years Tomoyo and me knew each other. And now…here we were, 12-years-old…Tomoyo was pregnant.

I looked at Tomoyo's closed eyes. They were red and puffy. Her face was tear-stained. I knew she would have to have an abortion…she was beyond too young to go through a pregnancy, give birth and raise a baby…it was all too much for Tomoyo.

Even though Tomoyo's health is better since the heart surgery two years ago, her body was still weak and fragile. However, it didn't matter how good or bad her health was though…she's still too young to have a baby…she's still a baby to Sonomi and still a little girl to me.

But…the abortion will be hard on Tomoyo. I could tell Tomoyo was already upset about it. We had to do the abortion…otherwise something could happen to Tomoyo.

By morning, I fell asleep sitting up on the lodge chair. Then I heard a voice. "Sakura-chan?" asked the voice. I opened my eyes and saw Tomoyo's worried face.

"Tomoyo-chan?" I asked tiredly. I then felt my back ache terribly from sleeping while sitting up. I let out a cry of pain.

"Sakura-chan! What hurts?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "I just hurt from sitting up all night…", I said weakly.

Tomoyo then helped me up and rubbed my back. "Does that feel better Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. "Yes. Thank you Tomoyo-chan…", I said.

Finally we arrived back home. I decided to walk Tomoyo home.

When we walked up to the front of Tomoyo's mansion…Tomoyo looked very scared. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly.

"Sakura-chan…please come in with me. I can't face my mother alone!" cried Tomoyo. I nodded and held her hand.

We walked up to Tomoyo's bedroom. Tomoyo sat down on her chair and sighed. "Sakura-chan…I think I'm ready to tell my mother", said Tomoyo.

I nodded. "I'll go get her", I said. Tomoyo nodded.

I left her bedroom and saw Sonomi studying in the den. "Miss. Daidouji…", I started. "Oh, Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" asked Sonomi kindly.

"Sonomi…it's not my place to tell you. So…please come upstairs to Tomoyo-chan", I said seriously. Sonomi looked concerned and nodded.

We walked up in the bedroom. "Tomoyo…what's wrong sweetheart?" asked Sonomi as she walked up to her daughter.

"Mother…something happened 2 weeks ago…", started Tomoyo. "What happened my baby girl?" asked Sonomi.

"Uh…I…was…raped by Shaoran", said Tomoyo finally. Sonomi looked very shocked.

Then she pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug. She sat on Tomoyo's bed and held Tomoyo in her lap. "Oh my God! My poor baby girl! You're only 12! Oh God! Who was the demon that did this to you, my angel daughter?!" cried Sonomi as she patted Tomoyo's hair out of her face.

"S-Shaoran Li", replied Tomoyo as she started to cry. "That creep! The police will hear about this and he'll be locked up! I never trusted that Chinese freak!" said Sonomi madly.

"Miss. Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa is Shaoran's friend", I said. "Oh really? Well, I'll tell the police about him too", said Sonomi.

"The night…S-Shaoran r-r-raped m-me he s-s-said all t-t-those o-other g-g-girls t-that w-w-were raped…h-h-he did it! And…so d-d-did E-Eriol", sobbed Tomoyo.

"Shhh, it will be all right Tomoyo honey", soothed Sonomi.

After many minutes, Tomoyo didn't mention anything about being pregnant. I looked at Tomoyo…as if trying to tell her to tell her mom about Tomoyo being pregnant.

Soon, Sonomi reported it all to the police. I soon went home…hoping to God that Tomoyo would tell her mother!

Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo was resting on the couch…she suddenly felt horrible pain in her stomach from being pregnant.

"Stomach cramps again?!" cried Tomoyo shocked. She was not used to being pregnant at such a young age. She let out a tiny cry of pain and clutched her stomach.

Then her mother came up, worried. "Tomoyo! What's wrong?!?" cried Sonomi as she rushed by Tomoyo's side. "I'm okay…it's just stomach cramps…", said Tomoyo weakly.

Sonomi looked worried and felt Tomoyo's stomach. "How bad are these stomach cramps?" asked Sonomi. Before Tomoyo could answer she let out a cry of pain. "Bad…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

"Tomoyo…we should go to the doctors first thing tomorrow", said Sonomi concerned. Tomoyo sighed.

"Mom…I already know what's wrong", said Tomoyo. "What…?" asked Sonomi. "Mother…from that rape…I'm…I'm pregnant", said Tomoyo.

Sonomi was dead silent. "Tomoyo sweetie…I'm not mad …but your still just a little girl. You're only 12-years-old", said Sonomi. "How many months are you?" asked Sonomi.

"2 weeks", replied Tomoyo. "All right…I'm sorry Tomoyo. But, tomorrow we have to call the hospital and get an abortion date", said Sonomi.

Tomoyo looked up. "But…mother…I…don't want an abortion! I want to have this baby!" cried Tomoyo. "I'm sorry Tomoyo…I'm doing it for your own good…you can't have a baby at your age", said Sonomi.

Meanwhile, I was in my room reading a book…still worried about Tomoyo though. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "Sakura-chan…", uttered a very silent voice on the other line…it was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…did you…tell your mom about…", I started. But I heard Tomoyo crying badly.

"Sakura-chan! My mom said her and me have to go to the hospital tomorrow to get an a-a-abortion date!!!" sobbed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started concerned. "Sakura-chan, I don't want to get an abortion! I don't want to get rid of my baby! I want to have this baby!!!" cried Tomoyo, sobbing heavily.

The next day, I went to school…I was VERY worried for Tomoyo…she must be very upset.

When I walked in the classroom, I saw Shaoran…that creep who caused Tomoyo this much pain.

The teacher wasn't in yet…so now was the perfect time.

I ran over to him. "YOU EVIL BASTRAD!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I punched Shaoran in the face and I threw myself on him and we were in a huge fist fight.

All the students watched in fear. "What happened to Sakura-chan?!" cried Chiharu. "Hey, Shaoran must have done something to Tomoyo-chan!" said Naoko. "Rika-chan, go get the teacher!" cried Chiharu.

I was punching Shaoran so hard in the face.

"YOU GOD DAMN JERK!!! YOU RAPED TOMOYO-CHAN AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!! YOU CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN!!!! NOW ITS MY TURN TO CAUSE YOU PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed to the top of my lungs and started to choke Shaoran…I didn't care anymore…all the pain he caused Tomoyo…I knew I was going to lose so much control…I knew I was going to kill Shaoran.

I made my grip tighter on Shaoran's throat. Then the teacher rushed in. "Miss. Kinomoto!" cried the teacher. He somehow was able to get me off of Shaoran.

I was so angry…I didn't know what really hit. Shaoran was rushed to the hospital for his injuries. Poor baby…NOT!

I was in detention for a few hours.

After three days…I went in my bedroom and slammed by bedroom door shut.

"Where have you been for three days?" asked Kero. "In trouble", I said. "I know…I heard your dad and brother talking about you almost killing Shaoran", said Kero.

"But…even if the teacher didn't come in time…I'm sure you wouldn't have killed Shaoran…your not like that Sakura", said Kero.

"No Kero-chan…I think I would have killed him", I said seriously. Kero looked at me surprised.

Then my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sonomi", said Sonomi anxiously. "Sonomi! What's wrong?!" I asked concerned. "Sakura-chan, is Tomoyo at your house?" asked Sonomi, who sounded like she was in a panic.

"No…", I replied. "Today she was supposed to get her abortion, but she must have run away", said Sonomi. "What!" I cried worriedly.

"I looked everywhere Sakura-chan! I can't lose my baby girl!" sobbed Sonomi. "All right, calm down Sonomi…I'll come help look…don't worry, we will find her", I soothed.

We hung up. I knew what this was about…poor Tomoyo didn't want the abortion…she wanted to become a mother and have the baby. I knew before that Tomoyo was depressed…but…I didn't know Tomoyo would take things this far.

I then knew where Tomoyo was. I remember when Tomoyo was upset when I yelled at her around the time when Eriol first came…she went to the park on that really high hill.

I ran right to the park. It started to snow gently outside. I saw Tomoyo crying terribly on that hill.

"Tomoyo-chan!!" I cried. Tomoyo looked up, her eyes full with tears. "S-Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

I knelt down and hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Tomoyo-chan! Your mom and me were worried sick about you!" I cried. "I'm sorry for making you worry…but…I want to have this baby! I can't go through with an abortion…it…will destroy me!" sobbed Tomoyo.

Then Sonomi ran over. "Tomoyo!" cried Sonomi as she ran over and joined the embrace. "Tomoyo! I was so worried!" sobbed Sonomi.

"Mother…please don't make me get an abortion! Please! I…know it will be hard because I'm still a child myself. But…I know one thing", said Tomoyo.

Sonomi looked at her daughter. I looked at Tomoyo. "I know that this baby is depending on me to bring it into the world. And that it's depending on me to love it and raise it and care for it", said Tomoyo.

"Besides…it would feel like a true miracle to me to be a mother and hold an innocent little life in my arms…my very own child", said Tomoyo.

All of us were very silent. Sonomi sighed. "Tomoyo…it's going to be VERY hard to go through a pregnancy, give birth and raise a baby at your age. But…if this is how you feel…", started Sonomi.

"You can have this baby", said Sonomi. "I'll help though sweetheart", said Sonomi. Tomoyo then smiled brightly. Her blue eyes sparkled and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you SOOO much mother!!!!" said Tomoyo happily, tears of happiness pouring down her face.

"I'll help out too Tomoyo-chan!" I said. "Oh Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!" cried Tomoyo as she hugged me too. "Sakura-chan, will you be my baby's godmother?" asked Tomoyo. "I know we're not sisters…but…since your like a sister to me…and were so close, will you?" asked Tomoyo.

I nodded. "Of course Tomoyo-chan! I'll even be there for you when the baby is born…if you don't mind", I said. "I would love that!" said Tomoyo happily.

But…both Sonomi and me were still very worried for Tomoyo…she was only 12-years-old. Having a baby is lots of work…so…we would have to help out a lot.

I was also bugged about Tomoyo helping me with the dangerous incidents…I couldn't have her help me through those incidents with her being pregnant!

To Be Continued…


	5. Sakura's Worries

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames! Thank you!

Friends Forever 

Sakura's Worries

Five whole months have passed since Sonomi and me agreed on letting Tomoyo not get an abortion and keep her unborn baby. I was so worried for Tomoyo…she's so young to have a baby.

I didn't want her to help me with those strange incidents…it's too dangerous for her. Tomoyo is currently five months pregnant…her doctor did say though, it's important for Tomoyo to get lots of rest and also eat as much as possible.

One afternoon, we were walking down the road. "Sakura-chan, I noticed you haven't been as tired anymore from transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards", said Tomoyo smiling.

"Yeah! I think I'm getting used to transforming the Clow Cards", I said. "That just proves that your becoming more powerful with each passing day!" said Tomoyo dreamily.

"Power?" I asked. "Also, you grow more beautiful every day Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo happily. I sighed.

While walking passed the park, I noticed Tomoyo had her hand on her swelling stomach. "Tomoyo-chan, are you feeling all right?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. The baby is just kicking again", replied Tomoyo smiling. I smiled. "Hey, can I feel?" I asked. "Of course Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo.

I placed my hand gently on Tomoyo's round swollen stomach, and I felt an unborn baby kicking inside. "He or she surely is energetic!" I said smiling.

"Yes, the baby is very active all the time…yet I'm only five months", said Tomoyo as we starting walking again. "That does prove that the baby is healthy", I said. "Oh yes, at my last doctor's visit, he said it seems the baby is more healthy then me", said Tomoyo.

"More healthy then you? Tomoyo-chan…did he say if anything was wrong with you?" I asked concerned. "Oh! No…not at all Sakura-chan…what the doctor meant was that since I'm so young to have a baby and also since my health isn't completely perfect…that's all he meant", said Tomoyo smiling.

"Well…if you say so", I said. We decided to go to my house…we went upstairs in my bedroom. Tomoyo wanted to measure me again to see if my battle costumes fit perfectly.

"Tomoyo-chan, all the costumes you make me always fit perfectly!" I said. "But you grow like a weed Sakura-chan! Please lift up your arms a bit", said Tomoyo as she measured my waist.

Then she was done measuring. "I want to make sure that you look your cutest, Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo happily.

I blushed. Then Tomoyo suddenly placed her hand on her round swollen belly again. "Baby's kicking again, right?" I asked. "Yes. The baby is always kicking like crazy!" replied Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, how often does the baby kick?" I asked. "Well, even though I'm only five months…he or she kicks mostly at night when I'm in bed…but a lot in the afternoon and morning. To tell the truth the baby kicks more then the doctor and me expected!", said Tomoyo.

"Well, that's good…because it proves baby's healthy, right?" I asked smiling. Tomoyo's smile faded. "Well…there's something that's been on my mind Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo.

I looked at Tomoyo worriedly. "Sakura-chan…a few days ago…my mom told me that when she was pregnant with me, I was the same way…always kicking. But…the doctor and my mom thought I was healthy since I was so active. But…look at how many health problems I've had. I…wasn't even breathing at first when I was first born!" cried Tomoyo.

"Since I'm the mother of this baby…I'm afraid it's going to have health problems. I'll take care of her or him. But…I know what it's like to have bad health…I don't want my baby to suffer through it like I did!" cried Tomoyo as tears sparkled in her eyes.

I hugged Tomoyo very carefully to comfort her.

"Shhhh, it will be okay Tomoyo-chan…I promise", I soothed. "Sakura-chan…I've also been thinking about how risky it is for me to have a baby at such a young age", said Tomoyo. I nodded.

"Sakura-chan…if something happens to me…the only person I trust with my baby is you", said Tomoyo. I looked at her. She looked like she was depending on me if something happened to her.

I nodded and hugged her tightly. "I promise you I will. But…nothing is going to happen to you Tomoyo-chan…", I whispered.

Tomoyo was so upset about so many things that could go wrong. I could understand though…she was only 12!

I then thought of something to cheer her up. "Tomoyo-chan, come here sweetie", I said as I sat on my bed, and cradled her in my arms.

"Sakura-chan…?" asked Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…please let me sing to you and the baby", I said. "I know that your baby isn't here yet…but…I want to sing to both you and the baby anyway", I said smiling. Tomoyo smiled and nodded and settled in my lap.

I then started to sing:

_Laying here with you listening to the rain,_

_Oh, how precious this moment is together with you_

_Friends come and go, but _

_There is something so special between you and me, _

_A powerful bond lays in both of our hearts, _

_A barrier protects that bond from anything that can break it, _

_Oh, that gentle smile on your beautiful face, _

_The true beauty of your sparkling blue eyes and your pale skin_

_You helped me out in so many ways…more then I can ever imagine_

_You comforted me when I was sad_

_You supported me when I was troubled,_

_You loved me dearly with all your heart, _

_Just…like I loved you_

_We will always…be together_

I finished the beautiful song. Tomoyo smiled and settled into my lap. "That was beautiful Sakura-chan", she whispered.

"Thanks", I replied. "When you sang it to me…you cheered me up. I no longer thought of horrible things that could happen in the near future. I felt so happy", said Tomoyo softly.

I smiled and rubbed Tomoyo's swelling stomach that carried the baby. "Shhh, you should rest Tomoyo-chan…the doctor said it's important for you to rest", I whispered. Tomoyo nodded.

"I love you Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo softly. I smiled. "I love you too", I said.

Tomoyo instantly fell asleep in my lap. I really enjoyed singing a lullaby to Tomoyo and her unborn baby. It was so…touching.

Tomoyo loved it too. I decided on something. Every time Tomoyo and me have a sleepover, I'll sing that lullaby to her and the baby.

After a few minutes of holding Tomoyo in my lap…I knew I had to lay her down on the comfortable bed. Because…she was SOOOOO heavy!

It's not like she got really big from being pregnant already. But…she did have a small round belly proving she was pregnant in the middle area poking out.

Before Tomoyo got pregnant, she was also light as a feather. But now…she was very heavy. I gently lay her down on my bed. I covered her up with a warm blanket. I made sure her head was on the soft pillow.

I smiled and decided to let Tomoyo sleep in my bedroom for a little bit.

When I went to walk out of the room, I heard Tomoyo utter something. "Huh?" I asked. "Sakura-chan…try this battle costume on…it suits you perfectly…", Tomoyo was talking in her sleep!

I giggled silently. Then I left the bedroom and went downstairs.

I went in the kitchen and saw my dad. "Oh, Sakura…where's Tomoyo?" asked my dad. "Well, we were talking…but she's a bit scared about her baby having health problems when its born…because she knows what it feels like. I felt bad for Tomoyo and I sat on the bed with her. I sang her a lullaby and she instantly fell asleep, I knew she needed rest", I replied smiling.

My dad smiled. "You're very good to Tomoyo", said my dad. "Even Sonomi told me that your wonderful with Tomoyo, Sonomi said that your like a sister to Tomoyo", said my dad.

"Well, she is like a sister to me. I really love her dad. And…I'll do anything to make her happy!", I said.

"Oh, by the way…Sonomi called a few minutes ago", said my dad. "She said the police still didn't catch Shaoran or Eriol", said my dad.

"What!?" I gasped. "Dad, it's been five months!" I cried. "They even know what the two creeps look like!" I said.

"Well, five months ago, they started to check out the school…but the teacher explained to them that Shaoran and his family moved back to Hong Kong. And so did Eriol…him and his family moved back to England", said my dad.

"Do they know where in Hong Kong or England?!" I asked anxiously. "No…", replied my dad.

I couldn't believe it…I thought they would be locked up by now! But…I do know one thing…there is no way Eriol and Shaoran moved back to their countries…because of these strange incidents still happening and every time one happens…I feel the evil presence of Eriol.

All I knew was…I had to protect Tomoyo and her baby.

After about 2 hours, Tomoyo was awake, and she was putting me in a battle costume!

"Look in the mirror now Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo cheerfully. I sighed. I looked in the mirror. The costume had a dark blue cape, but the outfit itself was pink. The hat was dark blue with a pink star on it.

But…there was only one word that could clearly say what it looks like…a police officer!!!!

"Tomoyo-chan…not to be rude, but don't you think I look like a police officer?" I asked. "Heaven's no! You look like any magical girl in her own magical outfit!" said Tomoyo filming me.

I sighed.

Then…I felt the evil presence again. "It's that presence again!!!" I cried seriously. "Let's go check it out!" said Tomoyo happily. "What! Tomoyo-chan…I know I promised you we'll face everything together…", I started.

"Oh, hold on a second Sakura-chan, I have to put new batteries in my camcorder!" said Tomoyo happily.

"Meet you outside Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo. I sighed. "She's too sneaky for me", I said to myself.

But…I didn't know how dangerous this incident was going to be…if Tomoyo comes something worse could happen to her since she's pregnant.

We followed to where the presence was coming from…it was coming from the school. We were walking through the hallways…Kero just had to come as well!!

"So, Kero-chan do you know what this incident is?" I asked fearfully. "Not really…", replied Kero.

"But, but, but….what if it's a dangerous flood!? Or…a fire?! Or some kind of dangerous warriors with guns and swords and…what if…", I was totally panicking.

"Sakura Calm down girl! What's up with you?" asked Kero. "I never saw you THIS scared of theses incidents!" said Kero.

"I'm just…", I started. But then we saw a basketball right in front of us on the hallway floor.

"A basketball?" I asked. "Why is it here in the school hallway?!" cried Kero. Then…it started to move all by itself! It bounced down the hall.

"Let's go after it!" cried Kero. "You mean…running?!" I cried. "Uh…yeah! You could use some exercise from all your weight!" teased Kero. "Not funny!" I snapped.

We ran down the hall after the basketball. I reason I was so on edge about what this incident was, and also on edge about running wasn't because of me…it was because I was worried for Tomoyo.

Then we ran in our classroom where the ball hopped in. When we ran in, the ball wasn't there. "Huh? It's gone…", I said. "Maybe we should try a different classroom, let's go back to the hallway", said Kero.

I nodded and went to open the door…but it wasn't a hallway! It was connected to a different classroom. I quickly closed it. "What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"I think…this door leads to another classroom instead of the hallway", I said. I then opened the door again. "Now…it's the music room!" I cried.

"Kero-chan, what's going on?!" I cried. "It seems that space is being warped", said Kero. Then we went to walk through the door to enter the music room.

Kero and me were walked in all the way, Tomoyo was about o walk through, but the door shut between us!

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried fearfully. I opened it…but Tomoyo wasn't there…nether was the classroom! It was a hallway.

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" I screamed worriedly. "Kero-chan, where is Tomoyo-chan?!" I cried. "That classroom she was in was warped to some other part in the school", said Kero.

"How do we find it without screwing up though!?" I cried fearfully. "Not really sure about that…", replied Kero.

We spent many minutes, thinking of a way. I had tears in my eyes, I was so scared. 'Tomoyo-chan must be very scared all by herself…without my protection. That's not good for her since she's pregnant. I have to hurry…hurry and find her!' I thought anxiously.

Then…I heard a singing voice. It sounded like Tomoyo's voice! "Tomoyo-chan's voice?!" I cried. I then grew strong instead of scared.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan…I will find you", I said. Then I remembered that Tomoyo turned on all the lights in the school when we captured SHADOW here.

"OH!!!" I yelled. Kero backed up a bit. "What!?" asked Kero surprised. "Kero-chan, turn on all the lights in the school!" I demanded.

"What's all this all of a sudden?!" asked Kero. "Please! Just do it!" I cried. Kero nodded and turned on all the lights with the switches.

I then pulled out the SHADOW card. "Card created by Clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate! Under the name of your new master Sakura!" I yelled.

Then it was changed. I released SHADOW. "SHADOW, take me to the shadow of the person I seek!" I said.

The SHADOW card went down the hall, Kero and me followed.

Then we saw it stop at a door and it pointed in. "Thank you SHADOW!" I said as I returned it.

I then opened the door. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Then I saw the pregnant Tomoyo standing there. She smiled when she saw me.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I ran over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! You must have been so afraid by yourself!!!" I cried.

"No. I believed you would have made sure to find me", said Tomoyo softly. I let go of her and looked at her. "Tomoyo-chan…!" I said.

She smiled. I then hugged her carefully again.

"Hey Sakura! The hallways are back to normal!" said Kero.

"I don't feel that presence anymore either", cried Kero.

I wasn't even listening to him…I was so happy I found Tomoyo. I just kept holding onto her. I didn't want to ever let go…I could have lost my very best friend.

"ARE YOU LISTENING SAKURA?!?!?!" screamed Kero.

I still didn't hear him. Tomoyo and me held hands and walked out of the school still holding hands.

"I heard your song while in the school, Tomoyo-chan", I said. "I was trying to let you know where I was", explained Tomoyo smiling.

We held hands again and walked back home…as if nothing else mattered.

"ARE YOU LISTENING SAKURA?!?!?!?!" screamed Kero. I shoved Kero in my bag so that he wasn't as loud.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Dangerous Piano

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! NO flames!!

Friends Forever 

The Dangerous Piano

Two more months have passed…there have been more strange incidents…but they haven't got too dangerous…yet.

One VERY early morning, I was sleeping in bed. Last night, Tomoyo and me had a sleepover. Before we went to sleep, I sang that beautiful lullaby to Tomoyo again.

She was sleeping by my side in bed that morning. Tomoyo was currently 7 months pregnant. I was so worried for her…she's only 12-years-old and yet here she was…having a baby.

The birth of the baby was only 2 months away…I could tell Tomoyo was getting very on edge about the birth. She's only 12, so I could understand.

I woke up and sat up in bed. The sleepover was at Tomoyo's house. I then saw Tomoyo was still asleep…she looked so tired.

I smiled and patted her hair out of her face. Surprisingly, Tomoyo's stomach didn't get that big. The only thing that proved Tomoyo was pregnant was a small round belly in the middle area, poking out.

But, her stomach did grow a lot bigger since she was already 7 months.

I knew that Rika, Naoko and Chiharu already knew about it. Tomoyo chose to still go to school since she wanted to practice for the school choir.

We had a nursery set up in Tomoyo's bedroom, since Tomoyo's bedroom was so huge.

Everything was pretty much ready. But…the police still didn't catch Shaoran and Eriol. I was getting scared that they might hurt Tomoyo…or the baby.

I knew one then though…I had to protect Tomoyo...from anything that could hurt her.

Then I saw Tomoyo's eyes open. "Tomoyo-chan, how did you sleep?" I asked. Tomoyo sat up, looked so tired. "I could hardly sleep last night…", said Tomoyo weakly.

I looked at her worriedly. "Well, I had a lot of stomach cramps and the baby wouldn't stop kicking…", explained Tomoyo.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked concerned. "I would have done anything I could do to help you!" I cried.

"I didn't want to trouble you…", started Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! You wouldn't have troubled me!", I cried as I held her hand.

By the afternoon, we were at school, in class. I was studying on math. Tomoyo was studying as well, but she looked so tired.

At break, Tomoyo was walking outside. She had her hand on her swelling stomach from the baby kicking so much. She sighed and sat down in the grass.

Then…she heard a male voice. "Long time no see, Daidouji", said the voice. Tomoyo's heart sank when she looked up and saw…Shaoran.

Tomoyo gasped and her eyes grew wide. She stood up and backed up a bit. "W-What do you want?!" cried Tomoyo fearfully. "I see your expecting a kid…looks like it won't be long ether", said Shaoran. "Well, let me know when that kid is born…because since I'm the father, I'll be by to take the kid away", snapped Shaoran evilly.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" yelled Tomoyo. "Fine. Then if I were you, I'd stay safe. I'll be watching you Daidouji! And somehow, no matter if Sakura's there or not, I'll get that child and kill it!" yelled Shaoran.

Tomoyo had tears in her eyes she was so scared. Then…he instantly disappeared. As if…he had extreme magical powers.

Tomoyo knew who to run to for help.

I was getting something out of my locker. Then I saw Tomoyo run over to me. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started worriedly. Then she threw her arms around me…and we both fell to the floor!

"Tomoyo-chan!? What's wrong!?" I cried concerned. I saw Tomoyo's eyes were full with fear and tears. "S-Sakura-chan…I s-s-saw Shaoran!" sobbed Tomoyo. I gasped. I sat up off the floor and helped Tomoyo up.

"Did he hurt you?!" I cried. "What about the baby?" I asked concerned as I placed my hand on her swollen stomach. "Not yet…he told me…he's been spying on us! And…he's going to try to kill my baby!" cried Tomoyo, sobbing heavily.

My eyes grew wide. "Sakura-chan…I don't want him to even touch my baby! But…he's going to try and kill it after it's born!" cried Tomoyo.

I quickly pulled Tomoyo into a tight sisterly hug to comfort her. "Shhhh, listen to me Tomoyo-chan…I'm going to protect you from both Eriol and Shaoran. From now on, where ever you are, both me and your mom will be there to protect you and the baby", I said softly.

"I'm so scared Sakura-chan…I'm so scared!!!" sobbed Tomoyo. "Shhhhh, I will NEVER let those two creeps hurt you or the baby", I whispered softly.

A few days passed…I was SO angry at Shaoran for scaring the daylights out of Tomoyo.

One late afternoon, Tomoyo was staying at school in the music room, practicing for the choir.

I was walking down the hall. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash and a girl scream. The knot me my stomach grew very tight when I realized something terrible happened…and Tomoyo was the girl who screamed!

I ran in the music room and saw…Tomoyo standing near the blackboard, looking terrified. Then…I looked on the other side of the room and saw the piano crashed into the wall.

I ran over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!? What happened?!" I cried worriedly. "The piano…suddenly…", started Tomoyo. But she didn't need to finish. I saw the piano come out of the wall and face us.

It was headed right for us! I didn't want to do this since Tomoyo was very pregnant…but I didn't have a choice. "Look out!" I cried as I threw myself on Tomoyo to push her out of the way.

We both landed on the other side of the room. The piano crashed into the blackboard.

"Why is the piano moving by itself?!" I cried. "And it seems to be after me!" cried Tomoyo fearfully. I then felt that evil presence of Eriol.

"Eriol and Shaoran are up to this! I know it!" I said. Then the piano was headed for us again. I helped Tomoyo up and we ran out of the room.

Then we ran up the stairs. We ran and ran as fast as we could…but the piano was catching up.

Tomoyo couldn't run anymore though…it was too hard on her since she was pregnant.

She let out a cry of pain and knelt down. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. I knelt down by her. "Sakura-chan, I can't make it the rest of the way…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

Tomoyo even started to breathe heavily she was in so much pain.

Then the piano was headed right for us. I quickly helped Tomoyo up, and helped her up the rest of the stairs.

We went through of a door and we were on the school roof.

We ran up to the edge of the roof. It was a 500 feet drop down. Then the piano came up and was headed right for us.

I held onto Tomoyo tightly to protect her. I then thought of an idea. "Tomoyo-chan, hang on!" I said. Then I pulled out the FLY card.

Wings appeared on my back. The piano was only inches away from us now. "Tomoyo-chan, hang on tight to me!" I said quickly. Tomoyo nodded and held onto me tightly.

We flew up in the air and the piano flew off the roof and fell down the 500 feet drop.

I flew down a bit as Tomoyo held onto me. Then we landed on the roof. Tomoyo still was holding onto me for safety. She was even clutching my shirt.

"I think we got rid of it…", I started. But then, we saw come up back on the building! It was headed right for us, even faster.

I gasped. "Tomoyo-chan, hang on tight!" I cried. Tomoyo nodded. I flew in the air and flew right into the school.

The piano followed me. I flew down the stairs and we were then flying in the long hallway. "S-Sakura-chan…!" cried Tomoyo suddenly.

But then she lost grip on me! She couldn't hold on! She fell off and onto the floor. I quickly turned around.

Then I saw the piano headed right for Tomoyo. I then returned the FLY card. "THUNDER!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The THUNDER card appeared and shot lighting and thunder at the piano. The piano fell into pieces.

I returned the THUNDER card. I ran over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! Are you hurt?!" I cried fearfully. "No…I'm all right", started Tomoyo weakly.

"Thank goodness! Tomoyo-chan…I…thought I was going to lose you!" I cried as I hugged her tightly. "Sakura-chan…you saved my life again! Thank you so very much…", said Tomoyo softly as she patted my hair.

I stood up and helped Tomoyo up. "Tomoyo-chan…is the baby all right?" I asked worriedly. "Yes. Baby's fine. I know it is because I felt the baby kicking a few minutes ago", replied Tomoyo smiling.

"I was so scared though…", started Tomoyo as her smile faded. "I could have lost my baby through this…", said Tomoyo.

I hugged Tomoyo again to comfort her. "Shhhh, it's all right Tomoyo-chan", I whispered.

We both walked home, holding hands. I was still afraid for Tomoyo and her baby. The baby wasn't even born yet and Shaoran and Eriol were already trying to kill it!

I had to protect Tomoyo and the baby no matter what.

To Be Continued…


	7. Sakura's Important Person

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!

Friends Forever 

Sakura's Important Person

I've finally transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura cards…but…I would be happy. However, I had two concerns on my mind. Tomoyo was now eight months pregnant. The birth was approaching closer and closer…I was so scared and on edge for Tomoyo. Tomoyo was scared too…I could tell. Her doctor said that it's very possible that there will be complications when she goes into labor.

Tomoyo's mother was on edge too. The other concern was that I have no clue as to who is my most important person.

I really loved Yukito…but…I didn't know if it was him or Tomoyo.

One late night around midnight, I was sleeping in my bed. Then I heard a noise from my window.

It sounded like a voice. "Huh?" I asked tiredly. "Sakura-chan!" cried the voice. I looked out the window and saw Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started.

I went outside. "What's wrong Tomoyo-chan!?" I cried worriedly. Tomoyo then burst into tears and threw her arms around me, crying terribly.

"Sakura-chan…I'm so scared!" sobbed Tomoyo. I held onto her and helped her up to my bedroom.

I turned on my bedroom light. "You're scared about the birth?" I asked concerned. She nodded. "I haven't talked to anyone about how scared I was…I just had to tell someone!" cried Tomoyo.

I hugged her tightly to comfort her. "Shhhh, it's okay Tomoyo-chan…", I soothed. "Sakura-chan…I need you to be there for me when the baby comes…I won't be able to do it without you there!" sobbed Tomoyo crying heavily.

"I promise you Tomoyo-chan…I'll be there for you", I whispered softly. "I'm scared Sakura-chan…what if…I have to have a C-section!?" cried Tomoyo. "Or…what if the baby doesn't make it at birth!?" cried Tomoyo. "What if…I…have such a tough time delivering the baby…that I….die!" sobbed Tomoyo, tears pouring down her face, soaking her hair.

I hugged her tightly, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Shhhh, Tomoyo-chan, both the baby and you are going to be just fine!" I soothed.

"And even if you do have to have a C-section…which we don't know that yet, you and the baby will still be fine! I promise you Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "Yes?" asked Tomoyo.

"The baby and you are in my prayers", I soothed softly. Tomoyo looked at me and buried her head in my chest. "Oh Sakura-chan! Your so good to me!" cried Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cried and cried in my arms all night. I continued to comfort her though.

The next day in the afternoon, I was in the park. Tomoyo wasn't there with me, she was at a doctors appointment. Then I saw Yukito walk over. "Yukito!" I cried happily.

"Sakura-chan!" said Yukito kindly. "Yukito, are you busy?" I asked. "Not really…", replied Yukito smiling. "Can…we talk?" I asked.

Yukito nodded. "Sakura-chan, you look troubled…", said Yukito worriedly. "I'm worried about Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "She…didn't get the abortion?" asked Yukito. I shook my head. "No…she was too depressed about getting the abortion months ago…but…she's so young. She's only 12!" I cried.

"How many months is she?" asked Yukito concerned. "Eight…", I replied. "Tomoyo-chan…is very scared about the birth. She even came to my house last night around midnight, crying", I said.

"There's something else troubling me…", I started. "I'm struggling to find out who my most important person is!" I cried. "Well, the thing about someone's most important person, it can be anybody", said Yukito.

"Does it just have to be a certain type of person?" I asked. "No. It can be your boyfriend, or family or even your best friend", said Yukito smiling. "Even…my best friend?" I asked. Yuktio nodded.

"Sakura, is Tomoyo your best friend?" asked Yukito. "Yes. I love her so much", I replied. "Maybe its her then", said Yukito. "You're always so protective of her. And also when she needs comfort, your right there", said Yukito.

"I know…but even if she is my most important person…does she feel the same way about me?" I asked. "The way she films you, I would think so", said Yukito smiling.

I thought for a few minutes…maybe Tomoyo is my most important person.

By night, I was in my bedroom reading. Then I felt that evil presence again. "Kero-chan…", I started. "Yeah. I feel it", said Kero.

We went outside by the shrine. Then…I heard a voice. "Sakura-chan!" cried the voice. "Tomoyo-chan…?" I asked. She ran up to us. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here when it's too dangerous…for you and the baby!" I cried fearfully.

"I was too worried! Kero-chan called me", said Tomoyo. I sighed.

Then we saw lighting headed right for us!

"Look out!" I cried. We ran out of the way…it didn't hit us. "Where did that come from!?" I asked. Then we saw a huge black cat creature like thing with wings fly over us.

"Sakura! That's the black cat thing I was explaining to you!" cried Kero. Then it shot down a red laser power at us.

I held onto Tomoyo to protect her. Kero transformed into his beastly true form. Keroberos flew in the air and shot fire at the black creature thing.

The black creature thing dodged it. "Not too bad, Keroberos", said the black creature thing. "But…Eriol and me are better", said the creature.

Then…Eriol appeared, holding a magical staff of his own.

"Eriol!" I cried. Then Shaoran came over. "Shaoran!?" I cried. "W-What do you two want?!?!" I cried. "We want to finish off the ultimate victim", said Shaoran.

"What!?" I cried confused. "Sakura-chan…they are talking about…me!" cried Tomoyo. "Correct Daidouji", said Eriol. "Wait a second! All of those strange incidents…were caused by you two!?" I asked.

"Yes. With each strange incident we tried to kill Tomoyo…but we decided to plan a showdown", said Shaoran. "Why did you rape Tomoyo-chan, then!?" I yelled madly.

"Because, I wanted to cause Daidouji more pain", said Shaoran. "You've hurt Tomoyo-chan enough!" I yelled.

Then Eriol shot a red laser power from his staff at Tomoyo and me. It hit Tomoyo…I could tell she was hurt.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I screamed. I ran over to her. "S-Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo. "What did you do to Tomoyo-chan?!" I yelled angrily at Eriol.

"Slowing her down", said Eriol.

"Now, Shaoran, take care of Sakura", said Eriol. Shaoran ran over with his sword. I then pulled out the SWORD card. My staff turned into a sword.

I slashed Shaoran's chest…it didn't really hurt him though. Then…he went to stab me in the chest…I pulled out the FLY card and wings appeared on my back.

I flew up in the air and faced Eriol. "Why are you doing this?! Tomoyo-chan did nothing to you or Shaoran! Why are you hurting her?!" I cried.

"Because…she's someone very important to you", said Eriol.

"Just kill me then!" I said. "Killing you would not kill you. But killing Tomoyo…would kill you", said Eriol. I looked at him.

Then I saw Shaoran running over to Tomoyo, he had his sword. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried fearfully. Then…he slashed Tomoyo in the stomach.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed fearfully. The knot in my stomach got VERY tight and my heart sank.

I flew down and knelt by Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. "Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. I looked at Tomoyo's stomach. The cut when Shaoran slashed her stomach, was not deep at all…but there was still a chance he hurt the baby.

"Sakura-chan…what if…my baby is hurt!" cried Tomoyo fearfully. "Shhhh, it's okay Tomoyo-chan…just hold on, okay sweetie?" I soothed.

"Kero-chan, protect Tomoyo-chan", I said. Keroberos nodded.

I faced Eriol and Shaoran. I clutched my staff tightly. "You hurt Tomoyo-chan…AGAIN!!!" I screamed. "So? What do you care?" snapped Shaoran.

I felt the power rising within me. "Because…TOMOYO-CHAN IS MY MOST IMPORTANT PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I lifted my staff in the air. Then… a card appeared from the staff. I didn't pull any of my cards out.

As soon as it was fully created…Eriol and Shaoran were instantly destroyed…and so was that black cat creature.

Then I saw the card come down to me. I looked at it. It had a heart on it. I read it's name out loud "FOREVER…?" I asked. It was the FOREVER card.

'Did I…create this card?' I thought.

I then ran over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started worriedly. "Sakura-chan…", started Tomoyo. "You're my most important person too", said Tomoyo smiling.

I felt my spirits light up…I hugged Tomoyo tightly. "I love you Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. "I love you too, Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo softly.

Keroberos walked over. "Sakura…you created the FOREVER card?" asked Keroberos. I nodded. "Sakura…the FOREVER card means that whoever is your most important person, you and that person will always be together…forever", said Kero.

"You must have created the card with your love for Tomoyo", said Keroberos. I nodded. I held onto Tomoyo tighter.

We soon got Tomoyo to the hospital since Shaoran cut her. Both Tomoyo and the baby were fine.

I was so glad that Eriol and Shaoran were gone for good…I just had one more concern…Tomoyo is only 12…and yet she's soon going to be nine months pregnant…I was worried about Tomoyo.

And I could tell she was scared and nervous about the birth…I would be there for her through it though…I will.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Birth

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!

Friends Forever 

The Birth

One month have passed since we finally defeated Eriol and Shaoran…Tomoyo was finally nine months pregnant. Her doctor said that she's due anytime now. Because I promised Tomoyo I'd be there for her when she has the baby, I sometimes skip school and go straight to Tomoyo's house to be there for her.

Sonomi had Tomoyo not be in school because she's due anytime.

We were so scared for Tomoyo since she's so young…even the doctor was growing concerned.

One day, we were at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo was filming me in a battle costume. "Tomoyo-chan…you should really be resting!" I cried worriedly. "I'm fine Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo smiling.

"But…Tomoyo-chan, your due anytime now!" I cried concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked worriedly. "Sakura-chan, I'm feeling okay", said Tomoyo.

I sighed. By night, I was still there. Tomoyo and me were sleeping in bed. I noticed Tomoyo was tossing and turning in bed.

"Tomoyo-chan…?" I asked worriedly. "I'm okay Sakura-chan…the baby is just kicking again…", said Tomoyo.

I nodded, still worried.

2 weeks passed, Tomoyo was two weeks late. It was making us all on edge because that meant she could go into labor any time.

It was a late morning, Tomoyo was filming me again! "Tomoyo-chan…how many battle costumes have you been making lately?!" I asked.

"A lot…", started Tomoyo, she sounded a bit on the weak side. "Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Tomoyo put her camcorder on the table. "Yeah…I just…don't feel good…", started Tomoyo, her voice was a bit shaky.

I rushed over to her. "Tomoyo-chan…are you in pain!?" I cried anxiously. "No…I…just don't feel good", replied Tomoyo weakly.

"Do you feel like you have to throw up?" I asked concerned. "No…it's more like stomach cramps…", started Tomoyo weakly. She then clutched her stomach.

"Are you sure it isn't contractions?" I asked worriedly. "No…it isn't contractions…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

I was getting scared and on edge that the time would be coming soon.

"I think I should lay down Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo. I nodded and helped Tomoyo to her bed. After Tomoyo was in bed, I saw that Sonomi wasn't home…but I had my cell phone with me to call Sonomi in case Tomoyo went into labor suddenly.

I let Tomoyo rest, I walked over to the window. I was so worried for Tomoyo…she's my whole world.

I sighed and went to open the window for some cool air…but then…I heard Tomoyo scream.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I ran over to her. She was sitting up and clutching her stomach. "Tomoyo-chan?! What's wrong!" I cried.

"S-Sakura-chan…I think this is…I think it's time!" cried Tomoyo.

"Oh my God! All right…let me call your mom…keep breathing Tomoyo-chan!" I said. I quickly pulled out the cell phone.

After 10 rings, the answering machine picked up. "Sonomi! Pick it up…Tomoyo's in labor!" I cried. Then Sonomi's voice came on the line.

"What!? Are you sure Sakura-chan!?" asked Sonomi. "Yes! She's in a lot of pain…", I said.

"I'll be right down…tell Tomoyo to just stay calm", said Sonomi seriously. We hung up.

"Tomoyo-chan, your mom's on the way. Breathe Tomoyo-chan!" I encouraged. I held her hand. "Sakura-chan…it hurts so bad!" sobbed Tomoyo, tears pouring down her face.

I held onto Tomoyo carefully. "Shhh, it's going to be all right Tomoyo-chan…just breathe", I soothed. I never saw Tomoyo in such stomach pain…it pained me to see my dear Tomoyo-chan in pain.

After 5 minutes, Sonomi was home. She rushed up to the bedroom. "Tomoyo!" cried Sonomi, worried about her daughter.

"Tomoyo, is it time?!" asked Sonomi. Tomoyo nodded, clutching her swollen stomach. Sonomi and me helped Tomoyo stand and helped her into the car.

Tomoyo and me sat in the back of the car, Sonomi drove. When we were half way to the hospital, Tomoyo started to cry and scream in pain.

She was so young…her small fragile body was not used to this kind of pain. I held her hand as she squeezed it tightly.

"Oh God…it hurts so bad!" cried Tomoyo. "Shhhh, it's all right Tomoyo-chan…", I soothed as I patted her long hair out of her face.

"Sakura-chan…I'm scared…", said Tomoyo fearfully. "I know you are sweetie, but I'm here and your mom is here…just don't worry. You and baby will be fine", I whispered softly.

Finally, we arrived to the hospital. Tomoyo was taken straight to a labor room. I was by her side, holding her trembling hand.

Sonomi came in, along with the doctor. "Well, it won't be much longer…", said the doctor. I nodded. Sonomi held Tomoyo's other hand. "Tomoyo, it's not going to be much longer, okay sweetie?" said Sonomi softly. "But…it hurts so bad!" cried Tomoyo as she clutched the bed sheets.

I looked at Tomoyo, she looked so scared. "Tomoyo-chan sweetie…I know your scared and in pain. But…I'm here for you and everything is going to be okay", I soothed softly. Tomoyo looked at me. She nodded weakly.

After a few hours, Tomoyo was finally taken to the delivery room. I was right at her side…she was so scared.

Sonomi was there too. I held Tomoyo's shaking hand. "Shhh, it's going to be okay Tomoyo-chan…I'm here", I soothed.

Tomoyo was breathing heavily, she was in so much pain. "Tomoyo, you're going to have to push now", said the doctor.

Tomoyo nodded and pushed with all her might…but she was so young…it was so hard on her fragile body.

After about 18 minutes, the baby still wasn't born. "Come on Tomoyo-chan! You can do it!" I encouraged. Tomoyo pushed again…she screamed in pain.

After almost an hour…the baby still wasn't born…the doctor was getting worried since it was taking so long. Tomoyo was growing very weak and tired from pushing for so long.

The complications were getting very intense as minutes passed. Then I saw Sonomi walk in after talking with the doctor. "Sonomi, why are the complications so bad?!" I asked worriedly.

"It's because Tomoyo is only 12…she's way too young to handle this. The doctors are getting on edge that she may not make it…", said Sonomi.

"What?!" I cried. I was so scared for Tomoyo…I promised her both her and the baby would be all right. But…if Tomoyo doesn't make it…what would happen!?

Finally, about 5 minutes later I was holding Tomoyo's trembling hand. Sonomi was holding Tomoyo's other hand.

"Let's try one last time Tomoyo…push!" said the doctor. Tomoyo pushed with all her might…she let out a cry of pain. "I can see the head…just a few more Tomoyo!" encouraged the doctor.

"The shoulders are coming now…just a bit harder!" said the doctor. Tomoyo screamed in pain and pushed hard…feeling the new life coming out of her.

Then…we all heard a baby crying. "It's a healthy beautiful girl!" said the doctor. I sighed with relief. "Tomoyo-chan! You have a daughter!" I cried.

Tomoyo smiled weakly. After the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, the nurse handed her to Tomoyo.

"Oh…she's so beautiful!" cried Tomoyo happily, tears of happiness sparkled in her blue eyes. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Tomoyo-chan! She has your eyes!" I cried happily as I saw the beautiful sparkling blue eyes the baby had. Sonomi looked at the beautiful tiny baby. "Tomoyo, she looks so much like you!" cried Sonomi happily.

The baby started to play with Tomoyo's hair. "She's so adorable!" cried Tomoyo as she held the baby close. I held Tomoyo's hand. "She's as beautiful as you Tomoyo-chan", I said.

It was true…the little baby had the pale skin Tomoyo has and the sparkling blue eyes. The baby also already had some black hair.

I smiled and looked at how happy Tomoyo was with her baby. Tomoyo then looked up at me. "Sakura-chan…thank you…for being here for me…I…couldn't have done it without you", said Tomoyo.

I smiled. "No thanks needed Tomoyo-chan…I wanted to be here for you. I couldn't miss seeing my best friend and cousin having a baby", I said.

Tomoyo smiled weakly, but happily. Tomoyo looked so tired though. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned on me as if I was a pillow. She was much lighter now…as light as a feather.

"You look tired Tomoyo-chan…you should get some sleep", I said softly. Tomoyo nodded. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I smiled and held her baby. "Sonomi, isn't this baby the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" I asked. "She really is cute Sakura. She looks so much like Tomoyo!" said Sonomi happily.

"Oh, Sonomi…the doctor said Tomoyo-chan is going to be all right…?" I asked concerned. "Yes. Tomoyo will be just fine", replied Sonomi.

I sighed with relief.

I looked at the sleeping baby again. "I can't believe how much this baby looks like Tomoyo-chan!" I said. "I was afraid the baby would look like that creep of a Shaoran!" I joked.

Sonomi laughed.

Afterwards, Tomoyo named her baby Kumiko.

6 Years Later…

An 18-year-old Tomoyo was in the living room with me, she was filming me in a battle costume AGAIN!!!!!!! "Sakura-chan, you look SOOOOOOOO kawaii!!!!" cried Tomoyo happily.

"Tomoyo-chan…where's Kumiko?" I asked. "She's still asleep", replied Tomoyo smiling. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. I'm guessing it's Kumi's best friend Hikaru", said Tomoyo. I nodded. After 6 whole years, Tomoyo and me were already 18.

We were going to stay at Sonomi's beautiful mansion…but Sonomi found a HUGE mansion in Tomoeda for Tomoyo, Kumiko and me…the mansion was 10 times bigger then Sonomi's mansion.

Since I wasn't busy with anything, I decided to live with Tomoyo.

Then I saw Hikaru walk in. She was Kumiko's best friend and playmate. "Hello Hikaru", I said kindly. "Hello Sakura…is Kumi around?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes. She's upstairs…let me go get her", replied Tomoyo as she went upstairs. Tomoyo knocked on Kumiko's bedroom door. There was no answer. Tomoyo walked in and saw Kumiko was still asleep.

"Kumi, wake up sweetheart", said Tomoyo softly to her beloved daughter. Kumiko opened her tired eyes and saw her mom. "Oh…hi mother…", started Kumiko.

"Kumi, Hikaru is here", said Tomoyo smiling. At that, Kumiko snapped awake. "What! I need to get dressed! Tell Hikaru I'll be right down!" said Kumiko wildly.

Tomoyo giggled and nodded.

Tomoyo soon walked back down with Kumiko. Kumiko looked SOOOOOOOO much like Tomoyo. Her hair was not very long but it wasn't short either. It was always up in a ponytail…she had sparkling blue eyes and the pale skin Tomoyo has.

Kumiko then saw Hikaru. "Hikaru-chan!" cried Kumiko happily as she ran over and threw her arms around Hikaru. "Kumi…I can't breathe!" gasped Hikaru. Kumiko let go of her friend. "Sorry Hikaru-chan…I just love seeing you!" said Kumiko smiling. Hikaru smiled. "I love seeing you too Kumi-chan!" said Hikaru.

I smiled and looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…don't they remind you of us when we were just little girls?" I asked. "Yes. They really do Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo.

Afterwards, we all went to the mall and had lunch and even went for ice cream.

By night, Hikaru had already headed home. Kumiko was sleeping in bed. I was brushing my teeth. I then walked into the bedroom and saw Tomoyo resting in bed. I smiled and climbed in bed with my best friend and snuggled next to her.

"Tomoyo-chan…you're such a good mother to Kumiko", I said softly. "Thank you Sakura-chan…I try my best", said Tomoyo.

"Goodnight Tomoyo-chan…", I whispered. "Goodnight", said Tomoyo as she turned off the lamp.

"I love you Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo softly. "I love you too Tomoyo-chan", I whispered as I patted Tomoyo's hair out of her face.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo was already asleep. I couldn't sleep though…I kept thinking of when we first met, our past and even when Tomoyo gave birth to Kumiko.

Both Tomoyo and me have been through a lot…yet…we're still together. There were so many times when we could have lost each other. Tomoyo could have died from that heart surgery when we were 10. She could have died from giving birth to Kumiko since we were only 12…those creeps Eriol and Shaoran could have killed both Tomoyo and Kumiko when we were 12.

I just sighed softly and felt so happy and soothed that Tomoyo and me and Kumiko were safe, happy…and together. But…through our journey…I learned an important lesson. Best Friends Are Forever.


End file.
